Seasonkeeper
The Seasonkeeper is an Eladrin artifact created thousands of years ago with help from the Council of Three. It has been passed down through the generations of Eladrin society and is generally viewed as the single most important piece of Eladrin culture. Use The Seasonkeeper is used to ensure the smooth transition of power between the Greater Fae. Since the power of the Greater Fae and the seasons of the Material Plane are linked, this means that the change of season in the Material Plane is controlled by the Seasonkeeper. Highly-trained specialized Eladrin wizards, known as Transitionists, are the only ones allowed to wield the Seasonkeeper. History of Abuse The Seasonkeeper has been stolen a few times in its history. Most notably, during the Harbinger Coup, Gramorn Duskfell stole the Seasonkeeper and gave it to the Autumn Queen, to pay Seaorin's debt of power. The Autumn Queen then took over the Faewild, which led to an endless Fall in the Material Plane. Eventually, the Sandstriders, with the help of Elanwen Diragrion (a Transitionist), defeated and killed the Autumn Queen. Most recently, when Cyric took control of the Sandstriders' bodies, he used them to steal the Seasonkeeper and cause chaos in the Faewild and the Material Plane. The Seasonkeeper: A Q&A with Master Althern Rivendorn The Seasonkeeper is the inheritance – and the purpose, and responsibility – of all Eladrinkind. We are tasked with the utmost of important tasks – ensuring the safe, timely, and steady transition of power between the Greater Fae of the Seasons. These seasons ensure that all can be made anew each year. A time for planting, a time for growth, and a time for harvest. This is done via control of the Seasonkeeper, an ancient artifact left to us by our forefathers. Who created the Seasonkeeper? The Seasonkeeper was created by Eladrin magic and the help of the Gods of the Material Plane, otherwise known as the Council of Three – Lord Bahamut, Lady Erathis, and The Raven Queen. The forging of this artifact was a long and arduous project, but one that the Council felt was necessary to ensure the stability and prosperity of the races of the material world. No one knows exactly which wizard created the Seasonkeeper. How does the Seasonkeeper work? Mechanically speaking, the Seasonkeeper is worn on the hand, similar to a glove or a clip of some sort. Four magical gems control the power of each Greater Fae – Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. The transfer of power between these gems is what controls the amount of control a Greater Fae has over the Faewild. The exact magics are unknown and possibly unknowable, but it is known that only one who has control over some sort of Fae magic is able to make any use of it. Are Eladrin the only race that can use the Seasonkeeper? Eladrin are tasked with the role of controlling the seasons via the Seasonkeeper. Some experiments have shown that only those trained in Eladrin wizardry are able to properly use the device – some others who are trained in other magics have tried to use it, but unfortunately disappeared from existence entirely, never to be seen again. What happens if the Seasonkeeper falls into the hands of a Greater Fae? Firstly, it means that we as a people have failed in our responsibility. The Seasonkeeper is attuned to Fae magic – and adjusts to the type of magic presented. An Eladrin wizard is a steady and neutral energy which is needed to keep balance. Were an agent of a Greater Fae to gain control of the Seasonkeeper, it would more than likely attune itself to that type of magic, and become a powerful conduit through which power could be used. Given the nature of the artifact, it is possible that this power could harm even a Greater Fae of a different season. In addition, in the hands of one of the Greater Fae themselves, control of the Faewild would (obviously) not be transferred on schedule. How is the Seasonkeeper protected from this? The Seasonkeeper is kept in the Hall of the Seasons, in the Cerulean Grove. The Hall is protected by the wards provided by the Four Pillars – one for each season (Pillar of Winter, Pillar of Spring, Pillar of Summer, and Pillar of Autumn). These magics keep out any who have a connection to any of the four Greater Fae. The creators of the Hall saw this as the most likely threat. Many guards and wizards are posted at the Hall at all times to provide extra protection. Who, specifically, handles the Seasonkeeper? Those trained in Eladrin wizardry are all trained in the basic arts of Transitioning. However, there are certain wizards who specialize in these studies, and these are called Transitionists. They know how to control the artifact and the magics without being overwhelmed. Transitionists are intelligent, strong-willed, dedicated, and believe in the purpose of our people. Those who are weak-willed can be overtaken by the Seasonkeeper. Does the Seasonkeeper have a mind of its own? You make it seem like it is a sentient magical item. No, not per se. Think of a strong gust of wind. The gust of wind has no sentience, but can push a grain of sand in a specific direction, or back and forth. Similarly, the magics of the Seasonkeeper can push around a weak-willed person. Someone with a mind like a rock is needed to handle the artifact, as to not be swept up in its power. Similarly, someone who is too arrogant with it may find himself unable to harness it effectively. Its power must be respected. Back to the Greater Fae – what do we do if one gets ahold of the Seasonkeeper? What recourse could we have? Well, that would depend on which one. All Greater Fae love making deals, but the Spring Prince is certainly the most willing to do so, and probably the least interested in power – now, I’m not saying the deal would be pleasant, but it would be possible. The Empress of Winter is the most logical of the Greater Fae. You could possibly appeal to reason, and why a smooth transition would be best for all parties – although one would need to be a master negotiator. The Summer King responds to brute force and battle. He revels in games and gambling. That is how you would attack him – make a wager on some sort of contest. Prove yourself worthy to him. You haven’t said anything about the Autumn Queen. I’m sorry? The Autumn Queen. Oh, right. Her. (pause). Her you would need to outright kill. She is not reasonable, nor does she delight in games or contests. She responds to death – mostly from her to others. There is no other language she speaks. Keep this in mind, students – the Autumn Queen is the last Fae you want running the Faewild. She delights in nothing but the pain of others. Fortunately, she is the most arrogant of the Greater Fae – I refer you, of course, to the fable of the Cunning Traveler. But the traveler dies in that one. Ah, yes, of course. The Greater Fae do have a way of finding ways to win out of losing. Something to do with being eternal and legalistically-minded, I think. But the fable does show that she can be tricked, if the circumstances are correct. It would have to be masterfully pulled off though. The best thing to hope for is for this situation to never happen. And it won’t. The Seasonkeeper is well protected. Next question? Yes, my question is about the four gems – why are they colored like they are… Category:Faewild Category:Artifact Category:Eladrin Category:Greater Fae